No Matter What
by PyroRei
Summary: MusaRiven : Musa finds something out about herself, and she's scared of Riven's reaction. Well... just read ONESHOT


**No Matter What**

A/n: Some hints from my other story Never Forget, but they aren't suppose to be connected in anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and the story line.

It was late and raining, a young woman was running through the corridors of Alfea, trying to make sure not to make any noise. Not because she didn't want to get caught, it didn't matter if she got caught because as a senior she was allowed to be out for as long as she wanted, she just didn't want anyone to wake up and see her crying.

When she finally reached her dorm she found her friends staring at her incredulously.

"What? What are you guys looking at?" She questioned, trying to hide her tear stained face, but failing miserably, they saw, they all saw, but Stella was the only one blunt in enough to ask her about it. "Musa? What happened to you? You look terrible." Musa laughed hollowly "You guys might want to sit down for this

"Does this have anything to do with Riven?" questioned Techna which made the crying princess whimper quietly.

The girls, excluding Musa, faces hardened. "What the fuck did that bastard do?" They asked in unison, Musa's eyes glazed with more tears threatening to fall on her flawless face. "He didn't do anything... er... well he sorta did... but... um...g-guysI'mpregnant." She said all in one fast breathe, "Sweetie, please tell me you didn't say, what I think you said." Flora begged

"I did..." whispered Musa, who would look anywhere else but her friends.

Everyone's eyes went huge as saucepans, "Is it Riven's?" Asked Stella, making Musa look up and hit her in the back of her head. "Idiot! Of course it's Riven! He's the only guy I have ever... slept with." Musa said blushing to her hairline. "I know this is a stupid question, but why were you crying? I would be happy if I found out I was pregnant." Stated Bloom, as if it was the most common thing in the world. Musa sighed looking back at her feet, "I am happy, it's just that... what if Riven's not happy? And he wants me to get rid of it? What if he doesn't want me anymore after he finds out? What if he leaves me? What if..." But before she could finish Flora jumped in, "What if he actually wants the baby? What if when he finds out, he'll love you even more? Did you think of that?" Leaving Musa with a look of wonderment

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Musa asked out loud, but directing the question to herself. "Of course! He loves you, he would do anything for you." Stella encouraged, "So when are you gonna tell him?" Techna asked the question that was floating through everyone's mind. The only reply Musa gave her friends was a small shrug. "Well I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you guys later." Musa stood up and walked into her room, and fell asleep almost instantly.

** The next day **

Musa woke up to an uneasy feeling in her stomach, figuring out what it was, she ran straight to the bathroom, pushing Stella out. "MUSA! That's not fair! I need to use the bathroom!" The only reply Stella received was a retching sound. "Stella relax it's just morning sickness, she can't help it." Said Flora as she walked up to her with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Humph! It's still not fair." And Stella walked back to her room getting ready for the beginning of the weekend.

When Musa walked out of the bathroom, she was met with the worried face of Bloom and Techna. "Musa, Riven's waiting for you in the living room." at the confused look Musa gave Bloom, Techna Reminded her that she was supposed to go on a date with him today. "Oh shit! Tell him to wait a couple more minutes." She cursed as she ran to her room, trying to figure out what to wear and how she should tell him. She finally found out what she should wear. 'One down, one to go.' She thought sadly 'How am I ever going to tell him?'

As she entered the living room, seeing Riven still made her heart jump, she didn't know why, but when ever she was around him, she was felt happy and protected, all rolled up into one package. He sure has changed over the years, when she first met him he was an arrogant, egotistical, cold-hearted jerk. But now he was the complete opposite, he was sweet and caring. Sure he still had a huge ego, but she always knew how shrink it, and make him forget about gloating. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Riven calling her name until she felt his hand on her cheek caressing it softly. "Muse, you alright?" Smiling at him when he called her Muse. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about how much of a jerk you use to be!" She laughed seeing him hold his hand to where his heart was, pretending to be heartbroken. "You know that hurts, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were insulting me!" Send her a look of fake hurt, which made her laugh louder. "Come on moron, it's time for you to show me what this surprise is." Riven pouted, "First you insult me, second you call me a moron, NOW you order me around I have the mind not to show you, my surprise." Musa looked up at him smiling, and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips, where he gladly returned it, picking her up a bit to where she wasn't touching the ground anymore, but hanging in midair with only him supporting her. She held onto him by wrapping her slender arms around his neck. She reluctantly stopped the kiss and waited for him to put her down, which took him a while. "Come on! I wanna see my surprise!" She said happily, as she pulled him out the door. Riven laughed at her excitement, and gladly let her drag him to his levi bike.

Riven drove them to silent falls, the place where they first told each other that they loved each other and the place where they had their first kiss. Musa got off the bike first and set up the blanket and the food, all the while thinking when the right time was to tell him, he was going to be a father. 'Hope he doesn't run for the hills... okay... I'll tell him that he doesn't have to do anything, and that he shouldn't feel obligated to take care of it, and that if he doesn't want to be with me, it's understandable.' As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't sense him sneaking up behind her until it was to late. She soon felt large hands on her waist, tickling her senseless. "RIVEN!" She laughed loudly, trying to escape the expert hands, that knew exactly where the right places were to tickle her. "RIVEN! ... STOP! THAT TICKLES!" She tried desperately get away from him, but knew it was futile. "Well that's the point, Muse." After a second, Musa figured a way to stop him. She wiggled so that she was directly under him and facing him, and quickly pulled him down for a kiss that stopped all tickling, for now anyways.

When Riven felt her soft lips on his, he immediately took control, which she gladly gave him. His tongue flicked at hers, asking her to join him. But Musa knew he was asking for more. But before he could even reach up her shirt, she stopped him. "Riven, we're outside!" She said in a motherly voice "So, what's your point?" She just looked at him like he had grown an extra eye. "My point is that I don't need bugs on my body. That is GROSS!" Her answer made him chuckle seductively, "Alright princess, but one day we're gonna do things my way, and I'm gonna make sure it's something you'll never forget. Just like the time I let you tie me to your bed, that's something I'll always remember." Musa blushed at the memory, he had actually allowed her to do that to him, letting her explore his body, and making her first time memorable. 'Well second time, that night.' Smirking at the thought

"Trust me, one day you can have your way with me, and I promise I'll do everything you say." Musa whispered in his ear seductively, making Riven groan into her hair. "Musa, if you don't stop, there will be no stopping me from having you." He warned making her grin, happy to know that she could still affect him the way he affected her. "I'm not complaining as long as it's not on the hard ground, where there are bugs." Making a face at the word bugs. "And may I remind you, I let you tie me up a month ago! And it was TORTURE!" Riven raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You think that was torture? I'll show you torture." And resumed tickling the helpless princess, and all she could do was lie there doing nothing, knowing a simple kiss wasn't going to get her out of the predicament she was in. Completely forgetting about her unborn child, for the moment, and that she had to tell the love of her life, that she was carrying the heir to the Harmonic Nebula. Forgetting everything, except for Riven and her, and the love they shared. Praying that he wouldn't leave her, ever.

** Back at the suit **

"Aren't you happy that you got your own room now?" Riven asked while playing with Musa's hair, which she had grown out to where it reached the small of her back. Musa sighed and nodded her head, sleepy from their activities. "Riven, let's sleep. I'm so tired." Struggling to keep her eyes open. "Just go to sleep, Musa." Riven was about get up and find his discarded clothes, but was stopped by a soft hand on his wrist. Looking back, he saw his princess tiredly try to stop him from leaving, "Please stay with me tonight?" Her eyes begging him not to leave. "Musa, you know how much trouble we'll be in, if we're caught?" She just pouted, her eyes struggling to stay open. "Mrs. Feriganda explained this to the school already, as long as the people are both of age, she doesn't care. She told us that she trusted us enough to allow us to do this. So please stay with me." He looked into her eyes, seeing her fear, not knowing why she seemed so vulnerable. "Alright, I'll stay, under one condition." Her face immediately perked up "Anything!" Riven smirked seeing her tired face, instantly brighten up. "You'll tell me why you've been acting weird all day." Musa's face fell knowing she had to tell him sometime. "I promise. But for now, lets just go to sleep" Riven nodded satisfied with the answer and lied back down on the bed, wrapping his princess in his arms, protecting her nude body from the cold night air.

** The next morning **

Musa stirred softly looking at her clock, seeing that school would be starting in an hour, she tried to get up, but something was holding her down. Remembering what happened last night, she wiggled around facing Riven, face to face. "Riven, wake up." she whispered gently but the only answer he gave her was pulling her deeper in to his arms. She giggled seeing him pout in his sleep. "Honey, come on school's about to start." Riven grumbled "Muse... It's Sunday, we have no school. Now go back to sleep..." He said burying his face into her neck and nibbled at it.

"Better yet, how bout repeating the events of last night?" He suggested feeling her melt next to him. She moaned his name softly. He grinned into her neck. "Well... how bout another go?" Musa stopped him knowing she HAD to tell him, but when he gave her his own set of puppy dog eyes, she really wanted him but knew this couldn't wait. "Riven, do you remember last night?" He raised an eyebrow, about to answer but was interrupted, "Not that, but the reason you stayed?" She said looking down at his chest not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Yes... are you alright? You're not sick are you?" He questioned lifting her face with his finger, seeing worry etched all over his gorgeous face, made her feel guilty for not telling him sooner. "Um... I wouldn't call it a sickness...it's more of a condition..."

Trying to find the courage to tell him the news. "Musa, you're rambling, what's the matter?" Musa sighed knowing there was no way out of this. "RivenI'mPregnant!Andyoudon'thavetohaveanypartofitifyoudon'twantto." she said in the same speed she told her friends, if not faster. "Love, slow down. Ok tell me again but slower." He told her gently, trying to calm her down. "I'm pregnant Riven..." Shutting her eyes not wanting to see his expression. "Uh... Musa? Did you just say you are pregnant?" All Musa did was nod a yes, eyes still closed. "Musa open your eyes." She heard him command, and did what she was told, hearing a small hitch in his voice, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"A-are you mad?" She asked meekly, scared that he would leave her and their unborn child. Riven gave her a confused look, and finally understood her fears of telling him. Riven grinned and jumped out of the bed holding her in his arms, swinging her around the room still both naked, laughing a deep laugh. "Why would I be mad! I love you Musa, and nothing will change that! And with you having my baby, our baby," he corrected himself "nothing can separate us!" Musa smiled happily at his answer. He placed her back on her bed and went to find his pants. "Uh... Riven what are you doing?" Riven just turned to her and gave her wink, then returned to his search. "Finally!" He yelled in triumph.

"Finally what?"

He went to her and knelt down in front of her, holding out a silver ring, with a large ruby in the middle, with baby diamonds surrounding it , "Musa will you, marry me?" Musa's eyes glazed over with tears, her beautiful face shining with sadness. "What's the matter, don't you want to marry me?" Riven asked, his face crestfallen. "I do! But are you just asking me to marry you because you got me pregnant?" Her tears threatening to fall

"Musa those hormones must be affecting your brain! Do you really think I carry a ring around everywhere I go, just incase a girl tells me she's pregnant with my child?" Musa's blinked her tears away, looking confused as ever"Musa I love you, and I've been planing to ask you to be my bride for quiet a while. I just didn't plan it to go this way." Musa looked down at her lap before jumping in to his arms, earning herself an 'OOF' from Riven.

"Is that a yes?" Musa giggled out a yes and gave him a heated kiss. When the kiss ended, Riven placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her again, trying to have a repeat of last night, and this time there were no objections.

** Nine months later **

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh! RIVEN, YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Yelled a hurting Musa, "LEAVE! I WANT MY GIRLS NOW!"

Riven ran out of the room, and went to fetch Flora, doing whatever his pissed off wife asked him to do.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Asked Flora, knowing the answer.

"Do I look ok? I'm ejecting a human being from a 10cm hole!" Musa screeched "Where's the rest of them?" Looking around seeing that Flora was alone, when she specifically asked for all her girls.

"They only allow one person in here, honey. They wanted to come, but they're scared right now." Musa face turned from pained to pissed "Scared! What do they have to be scared about! They're not becoming parents in a few hours!"

"Sweetie they're scared of you." Musa gave Flora a saddened look "Why?" Flora just shook her head in amusement. "Do you really have to ask?" Musa shook her head.

"Ok, princess just a couple more big pushes." Musa looked pissed at that. A couple more!

"Flora! Please get Riven back in here! I need him! He's the only one I want next to me! Please tell him I'm sorry! What are you waiting for? GO GET RIVEN!" Flora ran out to the waiting room

"Come on love, one more push... make it big." Riven said soothingly, trying to encourage Musa. "Honey, I can't! It hurts, please don't make me!" Musa pleaded but knew the only way the pain was going to stop was if she pushed. "Love, you have too. Our child wants to see his parents, and we want to see him."

"Princess Musa, just one more HUGE push." Informed the doctor

Musa pushed, hard, then finally the pain was gone.

"Lord Riven, Princess Musa I am honored to introduce you to your son, the heir to the Harmonic Realm. Have you decided a name yet?"

Musa and Riven looked at each other, "You can choose, love." Musa smiled a thank you to her husband.

"What do you think about Ian, after your father." Riven gave her a smile "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! You loved your father, and I know you'll love our son just as much!" Musa said in a loving tone.

"Thank you love."

Musa smiled knowing how much it meant to him. "But their's a condition." Riven raised his eyebrow at her, asking what's the condition. "You have to promise to never leave us." Riven smiled at her "I'll never leave you or Ian, no matter what."

A/n: Hope you liked it, I know the last part was sort of lazy but I was tired. REMEMBER REVIEW!


End file.
